Hetalia Ancient Chronicles: The GrecoRoman Era
by Lord Mokey
Summary: The first installment in a series of stories about the Ancient Hetalia characters, like Roman Empire and Ancient Greece.  It is more of a screenplay written like an acutaly Hetalia episode than a true fanfiction.  Enjoy!


**Hetalia Fanfiction**

**Ancient Chronicles: The Greco-Roman Era**

R (Rome): Appears like his does in the actual anime

G(Ancient Greece): Tall, fair skin, wavy brown hair, usually dresses in white dress

M(Macedonia): Tall, muscular, curly dirty-brown hair, usually wears golden armor and helmet

C(Carthage): Tall, muscular, bald, dark skin, dresses in leather armor

**Chapter 1:**

Narrator: This is a story that takes place many years before most of the countries today existed. The Europeans would not discover the New World for thousands of years, and for most, the entire world was thought range from the Entrance to the Underworld (Eastern Italy) to the very edge of the Earth (some place called China).

_Ancient Greece is shown as a teenage girl, writing on a scroll. Rome is a small child, around five years of age, playing nearby. The setting is a warm grassy field._

G:(writing on a scroll) Oh my gods! I can't believe he actually said that! What did you-

R: Hey Greece! What are you writing?

G:(angrily) Rome, will you go away! I am trying to write to my friend!

_Greece continues to write on her scroll._

_Rome's face lights up, as if he has an idea, runs off screen, then runs back on with a scroll and brush. He begins scribbling on it._

G:(annoyed) Rome, what are you doing?

R: I'm writing a letter, just like you!

G: Rome, you don't even know how to write.

R: How do you know!

_Greece stares pointedly at Rome's scroll, covered in meaningless scribbles, then back at Rome. Greece sighs, finishes writing on her scroll ties it up, and gives it to a messenger, who runs off. _

**There were no cellphones to text with back in that time, so teenaged girls found other ways to communicate.**

_Greece turns around to find Rome right in her way._

G with R just behind: Excuse me. Rome...Rome are you-will you stop copying me? Rome!

_Greece moves all around with Rome right behind her, copying her every move._

Narrator: This habit of copying continued for a very long time. Greece was getting extremely annoyed with Rome. Soon, things started to get a little out of hand...

R:(offscreen) Greece, come over here, I have something to show you!

G:(thinking) _I wonder what that kid is up to now..._

_Rome comes on screen, wearing and identical dress to Greece's, and having the same, obviously girly hairstyle as well._

G:(outraged) Rome! This time you have gone too far! You can't just go around copying everything a person does, and copying the way they look is just plain weird. What do you think you are doing?

R:(innocently) You're so smart, and strong, and nice, Greece. I want to be just like you when I grow up. So I'm trying to do everything you do.

G:(blushing) Oh, well...That's...that's really sweet of you Rome. (scolding again, but lighter) But that doesn't mean you have to copy EVERYTHING I do, okay?

R:(very sweet and cute) Okay Greece!

Narrator: Though Rome broke this habit, he still continued annoying Greece by constantly bugging her. He never did quite get over his fetish for female clothing, either.

_Show Rome in a toga _

**Chapter 2:**

Narrator: As Rome and Greece grew, they began seeing less and less of each other. They were both busy making their own countries great and powerful. Rome had grown up, and was starting to become a truly great nation. Though he had matured past copying Greece's every moves, he used many of her ideas in shaping his cities, and his government. He built amazing buildings and infrastructure using Greece's architectural ideas.

_Great Roman cities and buildings are shown_

Narrator: He used her idea of the column to make incredible cisterns, bath houses, and mighty palaces. Rome adapted Greece's idea of the arch to make the numerous bridges and towers, bath the Roman Colusseum, and countless aqueducts to provide his people with water at all times.

_Rome, looking about 12-13 years of age shows Greece all around his city, pointing out all of the landmarks mentioned above._

R: And over here is one of my favorite buildings...

G:_(thinking) He's really grown up, hasn't he?_

Narrator: Back in Greece, things weren't going so well. The most powerful city states were at war with one another, and the country was falling apart from the inside.

_Greece struggles to keep two crowds apart on some battle field. One is warrior-like, the other scholarly. They are trying to fight around her._

G:(desperately) Can we please try to compromise here?

_In the distance, several dust clouds appears. They get closer, and are found the be warriors in chariots. They charge right towards the crowd. Greece and the leaders of the two groups turn around and notice them just in time to be rammed, and they fly twenty feet back, landing flat on their backs. The leader of the charioteers is Macedonia, he flashes his sword towards the sky._

M:(proudly) Haha! I have conquered the mighty nation of Greece!

_Greece blinks confusedly at Macedonia, who does not take notice, and continues basking in his glory._

Narrator: After weakening itself with its inner conflicts, Greece was conquered by its neighboring country, Macedonia. They got along rather well, however.

_Macedonia walks up to Greece on the streets of what looks like Athens, with a nervous look on his face._

M:(extremely nervously) Hey, um Greece, I know I conquered you and all but, um, I realized that you are really nice...and smart...and stuff. So I was wondering...would you...um...I mean...would you like to...maybe sometime we could...um...go do something?

G:(blushing) Um, yeah, I'd like that.

_Greece and Rome are sitting on the edge of the Acropolis, looking over Athens. It's sunset. _

G: ...and that's how I managed to beat Persia.

M: Wow, you've had an incredible past!

G:(blushing) Thanks you...

M: You know Greece, I...I really admire you. You're an incredible person, and you've accomplished so many things.

**Even though Macedonia had conquered Greece, the Greeks were still treated like equals. On many occasions, the Macedonian leaders even looked to the Greek philosophers for guidance.**

G:(smiling) You're pretty great too. When you first conquered my country, I thought it would be terrible, but your not a half bad guy.

_They stare into each other's eyes, and then kiss. Just as this happens, Rome walks in. He is carrying flowers. He is smiling, but seems nervous._

R: Hey Greece...

_Rome sees the two kissing. His face drops, and he's lets the flowers fall to the ground. He runs away angrily. Greece and Macedonia do not notice him._

Narrator: After this, Greece and Rome did not see each other for a long time. Macedonia, with the support of Greece, set off on his dream to conquer the known world. Rome began to build himself into a great republic. This was a government adapted from Greece's democratic system. His nation spanned throughout the entire Italian peninsula, and Rome began to establish himself as a world power. Soon, however, his power was challenged.

**Next: The Punic Wars**

**Chapter 3:**

_Show Rome, fully grown, on a horse leading his army to battle._

Narrator: Rome had become one of the most powerful nations on Earth, but even his great power was threatened when he went to war with the city-state of Carthage. Rome was confident in his own strength, but he may have slightly underestimated his enemy.

R:(To his army as the march along) Don't worry guys, those barbarians won't stand a chance. We'll show them the power of the Roman Republic. When we're done with them, they'll wish that they had never-

_There's a rumbling in the distance, out of the mountains ahead, Carthage and his army charges down. They are all riding elephants. _

R:(feigning confidence) It's okay men, we can take them. Hold your ground!

_The elephants get nearer, and Rome's confidence breaks_

R:(terrified) RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

_The army turns to run, but the elephants catch up and they are trampled. Rome lies flat like a pancake, with elephant foot marks on his body. He moans in pain._

Narrator: As the Punic wars continued, Carthage continued to hand Rome's butt to him.

_Shows a montage of Rome being punched, kicked, and trampled by Carthage._

Narrator: Rome was very competitive, however, and refused to give up.

_Show a second montage, similar to the first._

**Rome was crushed in countless battle against Carthage in the Punic Wars. The world "annihilation" was actually created to describe the outcome of one of these battles. **

_Show Rome losing another fist fight with Carthage._

Narrator: Rome grew tired of him numerous retreats, so he created a new strategy.

_Rome's face lights up as if getting an idea. Rome charges up to Carthage, throws a punch, which Carthage easily blocks, then kicks Carthage in the crotch._

Narrator: He took cheap shot.

_Carthage falls to the ground in pain._

Narrator: This attack on Carthage's "vital regions" halted his conquest of the Italian Peninsula, and Rome claimed victory.

**After realizing that it could not defeat Carthage in battle, Rome decided to attack the city of Carthage itself. This drew the army of Carthage's attention away from their conquest. Instead, their sympathy went out to their home city, which they rushed back to defend. There, they were defeated by the Roman Republic.**

_Show Rome walking along a field with a salt shaker._

R:(proudly) Hm, now that Carthage is out of the way, there is nothing stopping me from expanding my territory. First, I have to make sure that Carthage never rises again.

**It is said that Rome was so bitter after the war with Carthage that it had all of the fields of Carthage salted, so that nothing would ever grow there again.**

_Rome stares out over the vast fields._

R: Maybe I should get some of the others to help me with this whole salting thing...

**Chapter 4:**

_Show Rome standing triumphant over a fallen Carthage._

Narrator: After it's victory over Carthage, Rome grew so confident in his strength that he began to conquer other lands. He grew from a small republic to a vast Empire.

_Show map of Mediterranean with Rome's territory expanding._

Narrator: Soon, Rome became one of the world's most powerful empires ever. His borders continued to expand, and he enjoyed a long golden age, known as the Pax Romana.

_Show Rome standing on a cliff overlooking his vast empire, in warm, golden sunlight._

Narrator: Even Greece and Macedonia were conquered by Rome, and added as just another few plots of land in his vast Empire.

_Show Rome walk into Athens and come up to grown up Greece and Macedonia. He is followed by his large army, and stares at the two bitterly._

G:(sadly)Rome...

R:(coldly) That's Roman Empire to you. Anyway, I've hereby conquered Greece and Macedonia for the Roman Empire. Don't even try to put up a fight. There's no way you can defeat. I'm far to strong.

_Rome walks past them, not looking back. His army follows._

Narrator: Even though Rome and Greece grew apart, Rome still admired Greece. He used her ideas in every aspect of his empire. Everything from his architecture to his philosophy, and even to his religion was copied from Greece. He also never got over his fetish for female clothing.

_Arrow points to Rome's skirt, and there is writing next to it that says, __**"Rome is still wearing a skirt."**_

_***Bonus Stories***_

**Chapter 5**

_Show Macedonia marching through the countryside with an army behind him_

Narrator: Macedonia was a very ambitious person. He always dreamed of conquering the world. While Rome was busy expanding its Republic, Macedonia set off on a conquest of the entire known world. He conquered many nations. From Egypt...

_Show Macedonia standing over Ancient Egypt victorious_

Narrator: To Persia...

_Show Macedonia spinning Persia around in the air, then throwing him to the ground. Macedonia then puts his foot on top of the unconscious Persia's head._

Narrator: And many more.

_Show a montage of Macedonia beating up silhouetted figures_

Narrator: The ambitious Macedonia planned to continue his conquest straight to the known edge of the world: India.

_Show Macedonia walking into strange forests, with odd statues_

Narrator: It was said that in all of his conquests, Macedonia never lost a battle. Some stories imply differently, however...

_Show Macedonia marching through woods with his army. In the distance, a steady booming noise is heard. _

M: Halt!

_Macedonia listens carefully_

M:(to himself) What is that?

_The booming gets louder, and soon elephants burst out of the woods_

M:(surprised and confused) What the-

_The elephants bash into Macedonia's army, sending soldiers flying everywhere_

**No one from Europe had ever been as far east as India, and so they knew nothing about the country. In the first battle with India, the Macedonian army had no idea what the monstrous beasts the Indian were riding were. They had never seen elephants before, so they came as quite a surprise.**

Narrator: In the end, Macedonia was successful in his ambitions. Soon however, things began to fall apart. Macedonia's boss died before they made it back to Greece, and the new leadership of Macedonia was fought over. His newly conquered lands were split up, and his dream of ruling the world disappeared.

_Show Macedonia sadly looking out over the land at sunset_

**Chapter 6**

Narrator: Back before Greece became well known as being great and powerful, she was often picked on by much bigger countries. One country in particular was a really big bully...

_Show Persia walk on. He is big built, very muscular, and wears robes and a circular red hat. He has a long black beard, and tan skin. He is carrying a very large oval shaped shield, and a long spear._

Narrator: Persia. Persia was a big empire, who liked to pick on smaller countries and add them to his own little collection.

_Persia walks up to Greece who is sitting by a large, rough rock reading a scroll_

P: Greece! I'm here to conquer your nation! Don't even bother fighting. We outnumber you ten fold!

G:(putting down scroll and saying confidently) Like that matters.

P: Oh, so you're feeling cocky, huh? Well bring it on, little lady!

_Persia goes to punch Greece, but she quickly lunges forward and elbows him in the gut. This is followed by a right hook in the face, and a spinning kick in the chest._

P:(getting up) Why you little...! That's it! No more Mr. Nice Guy!

_Persia chases after Greece, who hides behind the rock. When he runs behind the rock, she isn't there. She pops up on the other side, and throws a rock at Persia. Persia turns around and leaps over the rock. Greece isn't there. She pops up off the side and throws another rock. He leaps over the rock again, and looks furiously around for Greece._

**Even though Persia was much bigger than Greece, Greece new the terrain they were fighting on. Greece outmaneuvered Persia, until Persia right into their a trap.**

_Greece appears on the rock right above Persia, and wedges a boulder off the cliff with a stick. It falls on Persia knocking him out. Greece stands above him victoriously._

Narrator: With this victory, Greece established herself a world power. She was now admired by countries all around.

_Greece walks down the street of what looks like Athens._

Person 1: Is that Greece? She's so awesome!

Person 2: I know, right? I heard she took down Persia all by herself!

Person 3: Isn't that incredible? I bet that taught him a lesson

_Greece blushes, and continues walking. The view goes up into the sky, and shoots into the sun._

**The End**


End file.
